1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing device and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a signal processing device and a signal processing method utilized for solving error distorted problems and increasing efficiency in a communication system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, in a wire transmitting communication system (such as a 10G Base-T system, a Giga Ethernet system, or a 10/100 Ethernet system), since signals decay when passing through channels in the wire transmitting communication system, a feed forward equalizer (FFE) or a decision feedback equalizer (DFE) comprising an FFE and a feedback equalizer (FBE) is required to eliminate the channel effect.